Get Well Soon, Luhan-ah!
by orihardian
Summary: -"Aku ingin memelukmu, Minseok." / "Mengapa kau memelukku dan seperti ingin menciumku saat kita melakukan fake kiss tadi?" / "Aku tidak ingin berurusan lebih lanjut dengan rusamu, hyung."- Luhan, Minseok / XiuHan / LuMin / Yaoi


**Get Well Soon, Luhan-ah!**

**Cast: Luhan, Minseok and EXO members**

**XiuHan / LuMin**

**Warning: Yaoi, Typo. This is just my imagination.**

* * *

><p>"Kau belum tidur, Lu?"<p>

"Eoh, kau sudah datang? Apa itu melelahkan Min-Bao?"

"Apa?"

"Perjalanan dari Korea ke Jakarta?"

"Ya begitulah. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Aku sedang membuka weiboku sambil menunggumu sampai ke hotel."

"Kenapa harus menungguku? Bukankah kau sedang dalam keadaan tidak sehat?"

"Aku ingin melihatmu sebelum tidur."

"Sekarang kau sudah melihatku bukan? Tidurlah." Minseok berkata sebelum memasuki kamar mandi hotel untuk segera membersihkan dirinya yang memang sudah tidak nyaman selama perjalanan menuju Jakarta.

.

.

"Mengapa kau masih juga sibuk dengan_ gadget_-mu Luhan? Tidurlah." Minseok yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi melihat Luhan masih saja asik menggenggam _gadget_nya diatas tempat tidur _king size_ hotel tersebut.

Luhan memang akan selalu memilih tempat tidur dengan ukuran _king size_ saat berada di hotel, karena ia tahu Minseok atau yang lebih di kenal dengan Xiumin, tidak akan mau tidur sekamar dengannya ketika mereka berada di dorm.

"Aku ingin memelukmu, Minseok." Luhan melempar _gadget_nya kesembarang arah dan membuka lebar kedua tangan sambil menampilkan wajah sedihnya, berharap Minseok akan masuk kedalam lingkaran tangan _manly_-nya tersebut.

Minseok membalas sikap manja Luhan dengan sebuah senyuman. Ia tahu betul, bahwa Luhan akan sangat manja padanya jika ia sedang dalam keadaan tidak sehat seperti ini. Minseok berjalan perlahan mendekati Luhan, ia juga sudah sangat lelah hari ini. "Geser." Minseok mendorong tubuh Luhan untuk memberi tempat baginya.

Luhan dengan senang hati bergeser dan merebahkan lengan kanannya untuk membuat Minseok masuk kedalam dekapannya. Ia tersenyum puas, "Aku selalu suka saat seperti ini." Gumamnya sambil memeluk Minseok _possessive_.

Minseok tersenyum lembut, tidak membalas perkataan Luhan karena ia sedang menikmati tidur dalam dekapan Luhan.

"Minseok-ah, besok malam aku akan kembali ke Beijing."

"Kenapa? Apa kau masih punya sisa syuting?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu? Apa kau ingin menghabiskan liburanmu disana?"

"Mungkin iya, tapi hal yang paling penting adalah, aku ingin memulihkan diriku dulu."

"Hmmm… aku mengerti."

Minseok mulai mengantuk dalam pelukan posesif Luhan. Ia menguap lebar, membuat Luhan tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

Suara getaran terdengar dari atas meja nakas yang berada disamping kiri Luhan. Seseorang tengah menganggu tidur nyenyaknya bersama Minseok, sang kekasih.

"_Hyung, kau tidak turun untuk sarapan? Ini sudah jam 9 pagi."_ Ucap seseorang yang sedang mengingatkan diujung sana.

"Minseok masih tidur." Balas Luhan sambil melihat Minseok yang tengah tertidur pulas dalam dekapannya.

"_Kau harus segera membangunkannya hyung, kita akan segera ke lokasi konser untuk _rehearsal_."_ Tao, maknae EXO-M itu kembali mengingatkan.

"Baiklah, tiga puluh menit lagi aku akan segera turun bersamanya." Jawab Luhan sambil tetap menatap Minseok yang tengah tertidur dengan damainya.

Minseok mengerang lucu ketika suara Luhan—yang baru saja selesai berbicara melalui telefon; terdengar di telinganya, "Jam berapa sekarang, Lu?" tanya Minseok sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya yang masih setia dipeluk oleh Luhan.

"Jam 9 lewat 10 menit." Jawab Luhan enteng sambil tersenyum manis.

"Apa? Luhan, kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" tanyanya dengan wajah kesal.

"Aku juga baru bangun Min-Bao." Jawab Luhan—lagi, sambil mencubit gemas batang hidung Minseok.

Minseok bangun dari tidurnya, menuju kamar mandi untuk segera bersiap ke lokasi konser malam ini. Sedangkan Luhan masih merasa lemas diatas tempat tidur, karena tubuhnya yang memang kurang sehat.

.

.

.

"Hyung, kenapa lama sekali?"

"Luhan bilang ia sedikit pusing tadi, karena itu aku menenangkannya sebentar."

"Luhan-hyung perlu istirahat yang cukup."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, _kok_." Luhan memberi senyuman manisnya pada semua member, agar tidak membuat mereka begitu khawatir padanya.

"Hei, semua. Segera naik bus, kita akan menuju lokasi konser sekarang."

"Tapi hyungnim, Luhan-hyung & Minseok-hyung belum sarapan." Sela Baekhyun dengan wajah khawatir.

"Nanti makan disana saja, aku takut tidak akan terkejar sampai disana tepat waktu jika harus menunggu Luhan dan Minseok sarapan." Jelas Manager-hyung. "Kau harus tau bahwa Jakarta sangat terkenal dengan macetnya," tambah Manager-hyung.

Mereka semuapun mulai memasuki bus atas intruksi dari Manager-hyung. Terlihat Tao dan Sehun sedang berbincang, dengan sesekali menggoda Junmyeon atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Suho. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sibuk saling dorong mendorong, sedangkan Jongin atau Kai sibuk dengan dunia _gadget_nya sendiri. Terlihat juga Yixing yang asik dengan ipodnya. Dan hanya Jongdae bersama dengan Kyungsoo yang berjalan normal seperti para kru lainnya.

Awalnya Minseok berjalan di depan Luhan, namun setelah menyadari bahwa pergerakan Luhan sangat lamban. Minseok memutar badannya untuk memastikan keadaan kekasihnya tersebut, "Apa kau benar tidak apa-apa, Lu?" tanyanya khawatir sambil menunggu Luhan yang sedang menuju kearahnya.

"Hmm. Aku tidak apa-apa Min-Bao. Setidaknya aku harus bertahan sampai nanti malam." Ucapnya tersenyum manis pada Minseok.

Minseok merangkul lengan Luhan untuk memberikan sedikit kekuatan padanya.

.

Selama perjalanan menuju lokasi konser, Luhan tertidur dengan bersandar di pundak lebar milik Minseok. Minseok terus menatap Luhan yang tertidur pulas disebelahnya, "Iya benar-benar sangat kelelahan." Gumam Minseok sambil mengusap lembut rambut emas milik Luhan.

Mereka sudah sampai di lokasi tepat dimana konser akan diadakan. Tapi Luhan masih saja tetap tertidur pulas dibahu Minseok. Minseok sendiri tidak tega membangunkan wajah kecapean yang Luhan tunjukkan saat ini, namun karena mereka harus segera _rehearsal_, mau tak mau Minseok harus melakukannya.

"Luhan_-ah, ireona_. Kita sudah sampai." Bisik Minseok pada telinga kiri Luhan.

Luhan mengerang, dan perlahan membuka matanya, "Aku tertidur ya?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah bingung sambil menatap Minseok yang berada didepannya.

Minseok hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lucu, _"Kajja, _semua orang sudah disana." Ajak Minseok.

.

Sesampainya di panggung megah itu, seorang staff datang dan menyodorkan dua buah kotak makanan pada Minseok dan Luhan, "Kalian melewatkan sarapan pagi inikan? Nih, ada beberapa fan support yang sudah di sortir yang bisa kalian makan." Jelasnya.

Minseok membuka kotak makanan itu, ada nasi, sosis, nugget dan beberapa sayur sebagai pelengkap. Juga tulisan kecil di nasi dengan menggunakan saos sambal yang bertuliskan _'xiuhan hwaiting!'_.

Minseok tersenyum, dan memandang kearah Luhan yang juga sedang tersenyum melihat tulisan itu, "Mereka menyiapkannya untuk kita Min-Bao." Sumringah Luhan saat melihat kotak makanan tersebut.

"Kau ingin memakannya?" tanya Minseok sambil menyodorkan kotak tersebut pada Luhan.

"Rasanya sayang sekali untuk dimakan, tapi aku sedang lapar. Apa boleh buat." Ucap Luhan dengan wajah yang terlihat sedih karena harus memakan kotak makanan dari fans tersebut.

Minseok tersenyum melihat ekspresi tulus Luhan, ia memberikan sumpit agar Luhan bisa segera memakan makanannya.

"_Gomawo uri Beijing-Princess_." Goda Luhan.

Minseok memukul lengan Luhan pelan, semburat kemerahjambuan mulai memenuhi pipi putihnya. "Aku bukan _Princess_, Lu. Aku ini laki-laki." Kesal Minseok sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Luhan terkekeh melihat ekspresi Minseok.

.

.

.

Konser hari ini berjalan dengan sukses. Indonesia fans merasa benar-benar terhibur dengan seluruh _fans service _yang diberikan oleh EXO, juga tidak ketinggalan XiuHan momen yang begitu banyak selama konser kali ini. Membuat para fans berteriak histeris karena _couple_ kesayangan mereka melakukan banyak _skinship_.

"Min-Bao." Luhan memanggil Minseok yang tengah asik men_stalk preview _dari fans di SNS-nya.

"Hmm." Jawabnya singkat dengan mata masih sibuk pada layar _gadget_nya.

"Mengapa kau memelukku dan seperti ingin menciumku saat kita melakukan _fake kiss_ tadi?" tanya Luhan mulai penasaran.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa itu salah? Bahkan dalam kenyataan kita sering melakukannya." Jawab Minseok enteng.

"Tapi tadi kau melakukannya didepan seluruh fans kita, bagaimana jika fans tahu bahwa pada kenyataannya kita memang sepasang kekasih." Tanya Luhan dengan wajah serius.

"Apa yang salah? Kebanyakan dari mereka pasti akan setuju dengan hubungan kita, Lu." Jawab Minseok sambil mengalihkan pandangannya menghadap Luhan.

"Tap-"

"Sttt, sudah. Kau tidak ingin tidur? Aku akan membangunkanmu saat sampai dibandara nanti." Ucap Minseok dengan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar _gadget_nya.

"Tidak, nanti saja aku tidur saat di pesawat." Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum dan menjatuhkan kepalanya dipundak Minseok.

.

.

.

Minseok menatap Luhan yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk tidur selama perjalanan. Karena Luhan akan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan ke Beijing setelah mendarat terlebih dahulu di Korea.

"Kau harus istirahat yang cukup selama liburan di Beijing nanti, Lu." Ucap Minseok sambil mengusap lembut rambut emas terang milik Luhan.

Luhan hanya mengangguk sambil menyamankan posisinya, ia menaikkan sandaran kaki dan merebahkan sandaran punggung—untuk membuatnya bisa tertidur lebih pulas.

Minseok menaikkan pembatas tangan yang menghalanginya dengan Luhan. Ia juga membuat posisi tidur yang sama dengan Luhan, dan memakaikan selimut yang bisa mereka pakai untuk berdua.

Para pramugari mematikan lampu kelas bisnis untuk lebih menyamankan para penumpang yang akan segera tidur, mengingat jadwal penerbangan yang mereka lakukan pada dini hari.

Luhan sudah memejamkan matanya, sepertinya pemuda Beijing itu benar-benar sedang dalam kelelahan yang luar biasa. Minseok mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas, "_Goodnight_, _uri Lu-Prince_." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis menatap Luhan.

Tengah malam sekitar jam 1 lewat, Luhan terbangun. Ia merasa pusing namun juga ingin kekamar mandi, terbersit dalam hatinya untuk membangunkan Minseok yang sedang tertidur pulas didepannya untuk bisa menemaninya.

Ia mulai menggoncangkan tubuh Minseok pelan, "Min-Bao, aku ingin ke toilet. Bisakah kau menemaniku?"

Minseok membuka matanya, rasa kantuk benar-benar membuatnya ingin mengabaikan Luhan. Namun ia ingat bahwa Luhan sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik. Minseok membuka matanya lebar dan menatap Luhan. Seketika ia langsung berdiri, "Ayo." Sambil mengulurkan jari mungilnya pada Luhan.

Dengan cepat Luhan meraih tangan Minseok.

Selama perjalanan menuju toilet, ia bisa melihat seluruh member sudah tertidur pulas. Kecuali Jongin. Pemuda yang memiliki kulit eksotis itu sedang serius menatap _gadget_nya hingga tidak menyadari Luhan dan Minseok lewat disampingnya.

Setelah menemani Luhan ke toilet, mereka kembali pada bangku penumpang untuk segela melanjutkan tidur mereka.

"Terimakasih, Min-Bao." Ucap Luhan sambil menatap Minseok dalam.

Minseok tersenyum manis membalas tatapan Luhan, "Kau besok akan melanjutkan perjalanan ke Beijing bukan?" tanya Minseok.

"Hmmm, aku akan istirahat penuh disana." Jawab Luhan dengan sebuah anggukan. Kemudian Luhan membelai lembut pipi menggemaskan Minseok, "Aku akan sangat merindukanmu, Min-Baoku." Ucapnya sendu.

"Kenapa kau tidak istirahat di dorm saja, Lu?" tanya Minseok sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan yang berada dipipinya.

"Itu akan sangat sulit, sayang. Jika aku istirahat disini, itu artinya aku membutuhkanmu 24 jam untuk merawatku. Dan itu jelas tidak akan mungkin, karena kau juga sangat sibuk. Tapi jika aku di Beijing, setidaknya aku punya keluarga yang bisa menjagaku." Jelas Luhan sambil menatap Minseok sayu.

Minseok bisa melihat betapa lelahnya Luhan hari ini, meski Minseok yakin ia akan sangat merindukan Luhan saat pemuda itu kembali ke Beijing nanti. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, demi kesehatan Luhan. Ia tetap harus membiarkan Luhan pergi, setidaknya Luhan bisa dirawat oleh keluarganya disana.

"Kau harus segera sembuh dan kembali padaku Pangeran." Ucap Minseok lembut.

"Itu pasti, sayang." Jawab Luhan tak kalah lembut, dengan sebuah kecupan ringan dibibir_ kissable_ Minseok.

.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu setelah kepergian Luhan ke Beijing, dan Minseok baru diberi kabar oleh Manager-hyung bahwa Luhan tidak akan menghadiri konser yang akan dilaksanakan di Bangkok besok.

"Mengapa tidak ada yang memberi tahuku masalah ini?" Kesal Minseok sambil terus mencoba untuk menelfon Luhan, meminta sebuah penjelasan.

"Luhan-hyung melarang kami untuk memberitahumu hyung, karena ia tahu kau pasti akan sangat mengkhawatirkannya." Jawab Yixing lembut.

Minseok malah menjawab dengan sebuah erangan, karena Luhan tidak juga menjawab telfonnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah _chat _masuk di _Kakaotalk_-nya:

**From: Prince-Lu**

**'_Maafkan aku baby, aku tidak memberitahumu lebih awal bahwa aku tidak bisa menghadiri konser kita di Thailand. Dokter melarangku untuk melakukan aktifitas berat sementara waktu. Aku tahu kau pasti sangat mengkhawatirkanku, karena itu aku tidak sanggup untuk menjawab panggilanmu._**

**_Tenang, sayang. Aku baik-baik saja disini, karena aku sedang dalam masa pemulihan. Kau yang harus menjaga dirimu agar tidak sakit sepertiku. Kau harus tidur yang cukup dan makan yang teratur._**

**_Aku sudah meminta Jongdae untuk menjagamu (hanya untuk sementara waktu hingga aku kembali) ,dan tentu saja tidak memperbolehkannya untuk menyentuhmu sedikitpun (emot marah). Semangatlah, Min-Bao!'_**

Minseok melunak setelah membaca pesan dari Luhan, dari pemuda yang sangat disayanginya bahkan sejak awal mereka bertemu sebelum menjadi seterkenal saat ini.

"Hyung, keluarlah. Kita sudah sampai dibandara." Ucap Jongdae dengan mendongakkan kepalanya kedalam mobil.

"Ah, ne." ucap Minseok dengan wajah bingungnya.

.

.

Konser dihari pertama sukses besar karena EXO membuat lebih banyak _fan service_ untuk memuaskan fans. Juga karena tidak hadirnya Luhan, membuat para member harus bekerja _ekstra_ agar fans tetap bisa menikmati konser dengan bahagia.

Jongdae sedang membersihkan wajahnya diruang rias, hingga Minseok datang menghampirinya.

"Kenapa kau malah melakukan _fake kiss_ dengan Suho, Chenchen-ie?" tanya Minseok penasaran.

Setahu Minseok mereka melakukan _fake kiss_ saat _rehearsal _sebelumnya, namun Jongdae mengubah _fake kiss_nya menjadi bersama Suho.

"Aku tidak ingin berurusan lebih lanjut dengan rusamu, hyung. Dia bahkan memarahiku ketika melihat kita begitu dekat saat dibandara kemarin." Jawab Jongdae dengan wajah kesal yang dibuat-buat.

"Apa dia mengancammu untuk tidak menyentuhku, chen-ah?" tanya Minseok sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Haruskah aku berkata tidak hyung?" jawab Jongdae dengan wajah sok seriusnya.

"Kau ini." Minseok menjitak kepala Jongdae pelan.

Sesaat kemudian, handphone Jongdae berdering. Sebuah pesan masuk. Dari Luhan.

**From: Luhan-hyung**

**'_Kau memang dongsaeng yang paling kusayang Chenchen-ah. Aku akan mentraktirmu saat aku kembali ke Korea nanti (senyum bahagia).'_**

"Kau lihat hyung? Dia benar-benar terlihat sangat bahagia." Ucap Jongdae dengan muka seriusnya.

Minseok hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. "Dia tetaplah rusa liar meskipun sedang sakit." Umpat Minseok sambil berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Jongdae—dengan senyum bahagia menghiasi wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Get Well Soon Baby-Lu :""<strong>

**And stay healthy to my baby-exo. Don't hurt youself bcs that also make my heart so hurt :(((((**

.

Mau aku kasih satu rahasia gak? Aku belum nulis ending HBD sama sekali loh.-. (info penting) (dunia harus tahu).

Btw review pls! Yang gak review aku doain bintilan. Hah kapok kamu semua kekeke.


End file.
